Dawning Crescent
by Twilight-Wanna-Be
Summary: Bella has gotten no older now that she is a vampire, but she is cursed with a series of nightmares and seziures. She soon finds out that this reoccurence is no normal matter.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My heart pounded furiously as I crashed through the thick underbrush, a dark figure gliding smoothly behind me. I hardly noticed the searing pain in my lower torso, but that was only one of my problems. My throat closed up, cutting off any air that was circulating through me. Eyes wide with terror, I thought I saw a light coming from the end of the pitch-black forest. Unwilling to go anywhere, my legs ached wearily in protest. They froze, halting me in the middle of the path that I didn't want to be on. I could hear the faint footsteps of my pursuer, slowed to a steady walk. I thought about trying to run, but instead I turned to face my follower.

I scanned my follower's face for symbol

of identification. My eyes grew even bigger

when I vaguely recognized my chaser. I backed against the trees, tripping over a tree root in the process.

Horrific memories of the near-death excursion came back and hit me like a lightning bolt to my chest. Renee, Carlisle, Emmett, _Edward. _The death-defying tragedy flashed vividly in front of my eyes.

I came to my senses and realized that I shouldn't be scared, I should be terrified. For there in front of me was the very _thing_ that I knew I should run from. I tried to run but my legs were frozen with fear. Right in front of me was James.


	2. Winding Trails

Chapter One 3

"Bella, wake up Bella,"

I groaned, shoving my pillow over my ears, eager to get back to sleep. Something cold touched my hand. Underneath the pillow, my eyes flew open. I moved my hand, but the something didn't move.

My breathing grew rapid as I thought of screaming. _James is here! _I thought quickly.

I screamed as loud as I could, but it was muffled by the pillow.

"Bella, it's OK, I'm right here. Wake up Bella, wake up." came the sweet voice. I opened my eyes and carefully took off the pillow. I started to sit up, but a searing pain made me sink back down into the bed. I winced as the pain refused to diminish.

Looking at the face in front of me, I blinked in confusion. _His _face. I was frozen in wonder as the flawless face in front of me

4

spoke sinuously.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." The tone made me melt with pleasure. I rubbed my eyes groggily. I sat up again, ignoring the pain, and sighed. "Bella, it's time for school sleepy-head. You're going to be late."

"Huh?" My eyes finally came into focus as I was suddenly alert.

"You're going to be late for your first class, and I'm not going to come up with another excuse for you." Said the voice. "Come on, you're going to be late again."

I stretched my aching arms, yawning with weariness. Turning to face him, I blinked sleepily. I'd had a terrible nightmare, but I didn't want to tell anyone. The chase flashed through my eyes. The tree, the vision, _James. _

I felt a cold hand gently shake my shoulder. The instant it touched me, it whipped around to see where it came from. Seeing that it was Edward, I relaxed.

5

He seemed to sense that something was wrong.

"Bella, what's wrong, you're so tense this morning." He whispered.

I stared straight ahead, tuning out anything that I didn't want to hear. _But why would I want to tune Edward out? I loved him, so why _wouldn't _I tell him everything?_

He waved a hand in front of my eyes, trying to grab my attention. I shook my head, flashing out of the phase that often took more than a few minutes to come back to focus. I shuddered, pushing back the horrific memories of the chase, and the dream.

Edward place a strong hand on my shoulder, obviously trying to help me out of this phase that took over me in the most inconvenient of times. He looked at me with a deepened sorrow in his eyes. I could tell that he felt helpless, still not knowing what to do when I had these phase-outs. I blinked

6

casually, like I never even had the phase-out. I looked at Edward, as if to say _I'll be fine. _He looked back and smiled, but his eyes said something completely different.

"Is it me?" Edward asked, guilt forming on the edge of his worried tone. I shook my head, not wanting him to worry about me.

"No, it's just a dream that I had last night. I think I may have screamed during the part where I was being chased." I explained. I sighed heavily. He looked at me, skeptical.

_Figures, _I thought, _I really thought that he must have realized what was really bugging me. _I straitened up my posture and yawned again.

My head swam with thoughts of the dream. Before I knew it, I was on the floor, shaking vigorously. I was having a seizure, but I felt perfectly normal. I could see fine, Edward was on the floor next to me, eyes widened with utter horror. My eyes froze in

7

shock, as I whimpered in panic. _This has never happened before, why is this happening now? _Breathing hard, I managed to choke out three words before I passed out.

"Stay here, please," I gave him a helpless look as I slid into unconsciousness.


End file.
